Appendectomy
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: PREQUEL TO SHE'S SOMEBODY'S HERO. Even after the Signer-Dark Signer war, Yusei still worries his loved ones crazy with worry. And when he needs an appendectomy, he worries Akiza and Copper more than he intended. Better summary on my profile.


AnimeKiwi369: Okay, so when I was working on chapter 13 of REMINISCENCES I put something in it about having Yusei having to have _another _surgery and this was going to be a chapter in it, but after beginning to type it as another chapter, I decided against it and make it a new story!

Copper: How old am I in this one?

AnimeKiwi369: Three and a half.

Copper: Will I like this story?

AnimeKiwi369: Dunno. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I only own the storyline and my own characters, which is just Copper in this story.

* * *

Appendectomy

Yusei smiled down at his three-year old daughter, Copper, as he tucked her in bed for the night and leaned down to kiss her head. Her eyes twitched a little, already dreaming. She looked so cute as she slept all bundled up in her large bed. Her small chest moved up and down slowly with her soft breathing. He felt his wife, Akiza's, hand brush his arm as she came beside him.

He smiled at her as she did the same thing he had done moments ago before gently stroking their daughter's hair. He felt his life was perfect, though he had doubted himself a bit back in November, but it was July now, and he was fine. He loved his life. He had good job (two if you counted pro dueling at least three times every couple weeks), good health, and a loving wife and daughter. The dark-haired Signer loved them both so much; he was especially enjoying being his baby girl's daddy.

What more could he want?

Akiza moved away from their daughter and pulled on his hand, beginning to drag him out of the young girl's room. The two Signers were so close. They had recently celebrated their fourth anniversary. It was sometimes hard to believe that they had been married and been parents for such little time, yet it felt like it had been so much longer.

Yusei felt a slight pain in the middle of his abdomen as his wife dragged him into their bedroom, but ignored it. He'd been working a bit hard and hadn't been too hungry all day. The dark-haired Signer felt exhaustion hit him as soon as he entered the bedroom. He suppressed a yawn as he undressed and slipped a thin sleeveless T-shirt over his head to sleep in.

He let out a tired sigh as his head hit the pillow and felt Akiza move close to him. She wasn't wearing her normal nightgown, but a light colored pair of shorts and a tank top instead. It was summer and fairly hot after all. But that didn't stop the two Signers from sleeping close to each other. The psychic put her hand under his shirt and moved it up his chest.

"Are you ever going to sleep bare-chested for me?" she asked, "Besides on Saturdays?"

"Only if it gets too warm to sleep without a shirt." He responded, chuckling a little as he sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it on the ground, "Better?" he asked playfully.

The female Signer leaned over and planted her lips on top of his, "Much, much better." She responded just as playful, removing her lips and putting her head on his chest, "I wish it was Saturday." She grumbled a bit.

"I kinda do, too." He told her; that was the one time in the week they had agreed on to fooled around a bit to wind down from the week after their daughter was born. They had chosen that day since on Sundays both of their shops were closed. But it was Wednesday. And Copper often still slept with them, since she was still getting used to her first bed away from them, so it had been a while.

"Good night, Yusei." She told him as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Akiza." he responded.

As he began to fall asleep himself, he felt a sharper pain in his abdomen this time. He groaned a little silently, not wanting to disturb his wife, more than half asleep resting partially on his chest. The dark-haired man just ignored it again and slowly fell asleep.

_**The Following Day**_

Yusei felt his eyes twitch a little, feeling something disturb his sleep, but didn't know what. He groaned again as he realized it was his abdomen again.

_Again? What is wrong with me?_ He wondered, _Hopefully it's just from not eating much yesterday. _

He heard the sound of running water and figured his wife was in the shower. The door to his bedroom creaked a little, causing him to look over there. Copper was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, still tired. She looked over at her father and smiled brightly, the smile reaching her blue-indigo flecked with dark amber-gold eyes.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him. He caught her in his arms as she reached the bed and placed her in his lap.

"Good morning, my little star-rose." He greeted with the little pet name he and Akiza had given her when she just a few days old, "When did you get up? And why so early for you?"

"I wanted to be the first person you saw when you and mommy woke up!" she answered cheerfully with another smile.

Yusei smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Well, that's very sweet of you, baby. I'm glad that you are the first one I saw. Seeing you starts my day off right."

Copper wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek. Right on top of his marker. She didn't know about his time in The Facility yet. Or the Signer-Dark Signer war. Both he and Akiza thought she was too young to understand. But they were going to tell her when she was older. But he knew that his daughter loved him.

The dark-haired Signer felt another pain and doubled over a little bit. It felt much, much sharper this time.

"Daddy?" the dark-haired girl asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not sure." He responded, "Don't worry…I'll be all right." He added tentatively as he wondered, _Will I be all right?_

_**Later that Day**_

Yusei continued to ignore the pain he kept feeling throughout the day. He didn't want to worry Akiza, Copper, or their friends. But he was beginning to get worry himself. He had tried to eat, but he just hadn't had an appetite. The female Signer had even asked him about his sudden lack of appetite. He had just responded simply with a shrug and "I honestly don't know, honey."

He desperately wished he did know. The sharp pains were coming more and more frequently and much sharper by the time noon hit. He decided that if the sharp pains continued he would go to the doctor and get it looked over.

It was almost the end of work as they were closing when it happened. Everything was packed up for the night and things were in their proper place. Jack had left a little while ago, but he, Crow, and Kalin were still there. Though the blonde didn't show it, it was obvious he loved his family. Just like the other three. He and Carly were going on child number two.

"I better get going." The former Dark Signer said, "Miky started walking the about a month ago, so we have to make sure she goes anywhere she shouldn't. Misty can't do it all and Lane gets bored easily." Kalin and Misty had gone on their second child, Mikaylan (who the ice-blue-haired duelist liked to call Miky mostly), who had recently turned one.

"Well our first kids are only three ya know." Crow commented, "Well, except for John, anyway. I better get going too."

Yusei nodded in agreement a little, feeling slightly nauseous. He felt another sharp pain as he felt the color drain from his face. But this was the most intense feeling yet. He sunk to the ground, grimacing as he clutched his midsection.

"Hey, Yuse, what's wrong?" the ginger-haired Signer asked with concern.

"I...don't...know." he responded through gritted teeth. The dark-haired Signer didn't recall his head hitting the ground. Or the fact his vision became blurry.

"Kalin, get an ambulance!" the ginger-haired duelist shouted at the ice-blue-haired one, "And call Akiza!" he heard Crow turn back to him, "Don't worry, Yusei. We're going to make sure you're all right."

After that, everything went black for the dark-haired Signer as he passed out from the pain.

_**Meanwhile with Akiza and Copper**_

The little dark-haired girl sat on the counter as the burgundy-haired psychic chopped some vegetables for dinner. It was a pleasant silence for them as the Signer was nearly finished with dinner.

"Where is daddy?" Copper asked curiously as her mother looked at the clock.

"I was just wondering that myself." Akiza commented, "He's normally not this late. I wonder where he is."

The phone rang out, startling the two. The female Signer picked it up before it went to the answering machine. It might have been important. She looked at the caller ID. It was Kalin's cell phone number. _I wonder if he knows that Yusei isn't home yet._ The psychic thought.

"Hello?" she asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"Akiza, it's Kalin." The other man said on the other end; she didn't like the sound of his voice. It sounded like he had bad news. She held her breath waiting, "I'm calling about Yusei." He continued, "Something's happened. You need to get to the hospital right away."

The burgundy red-haired woman nearly dropped the phone hearing that, but managed not to. She couldn't panic. She didn't want her daughter to see her lose it. She had to be strong for Copper.

"Thank you, Kalin. We'll be there in a few minutes." She told him in a monotone and hung up the phone before the former Dark Signer could respond. She turned off the stove and cleaned the kitchen up a little.

"Why are you cleaning up, mommy?" the little girl asked, "And what did Kalin want? Does he know where daddy is?"

Akiza finished cleaning up and turned towards her daughter. She lifted her off of the counter and held her tight, "We need to go see daddy. He's in the hospital."

"Why is he there?" Copper asked, beginning to tear up.

"I don't know." She responded as she began to move away from the kitchen and locked the front door. After she did that, she moved back to the kitchen and got her car keys, "But he needs us, okay? So we have to stay strong until we see him, all right? Can you do that, honey? But if you can't, it's all right."

The dark-haired girl dried some of the tears falling down her cheeks as her mother moved into the garage, "I c-can try."

Akiza gently rubbed her head and put on a halfhearted smile as she put her daughter in her car seat in the back, "That's a good girl. Now let's go see daddy, all right?"

"Okay."

_**At the Hospital**_

The female Signer carried her daughter, walking calmly to where she spotted Crow and Kalin. She held her breath as she approached them. Their faces were worried. Of course they would be; they were Yusei's friends.

"Akiza." Crow addressed.

"Do you…know what's…wrong with him?" she asked slowly.

"Where is my daddy?" Copper asked, her eyes becoming watery.

"The doctors put him into surgery." The former Dark Signer told them, closing his eyes, "But the doctors haven't told us why."

"They said it was because you two weren't here and you're his 'immediate family'." Crow told them with air quotes around the last two words, "They said when you got here, they'd tell us. Maybe you should sit down for a bit."

Akiza nodded and sat on a bench outside of the operating room. Copper was crying. She couldn't be strong at the moment. And the redheaded psychic didn't expect her to. She _was_ only three and a half after all. A three and a half year-old that was worried. Just like the female Signer was.

The ginger sat next to her, while the other man leaned against the wall. Crow felt for Akiza and patted her shoulder. Yusei worried the ones he loved too much sometimes. He also felt for Copper; she shouldn't have to be worried like that about her father.

"You guys should leave." The burgundy redhead told them, "You have families that want you."

"No, Akiza." Kalin told her, "We need to know what's wrong with Yusei. Besides we already told our families we'd be home after we found out what was wrong."

"Fine." She sighed, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She had to be strong for herself and daughter. _I hope you're all right, Yusei._ She thought and prayed at the same time, _Please don't make me a widow at twenty-seven and leave your daughter fatherless at three._

"I wanna see daddy." Copper whispered, tears trailing down her pale cheeks as she buried her head in the female Signer's neck.

"I do, too, baby." Akiza whispered back, stroking her hair. She gently calmed her child, wishing she could let out her own worried tears. But she had to not let the young girl see how worried she was, "Don't worry; daddy's going to be fine."

The dark-haired girl looked at her mother, "Promise?"

The burgundy redhead was a bit hesitant at such a big promise, but nodded, "Promise."

_**About a Half an Hour Later**_

The light for the operating room dimmed out, causing the psychic to feel anxiety as she stood, still keeping the little dark-haired girl close. Crow and Kalin stood on either side of her.

"I hope the docs tell us what happened." The ginger muttered under his breath.

"I do, too." Akiza agreed.

"And that I shall." A new voice told them, startling the four. They turned to see a doctor in about his mid forties in a white lab coat.

"What was wrong with Yusei?" Akiza asked, "Why did he need surgery?"

"Will my daddy be okay?" the little girl chimed in.

"Yes, he's going to be all right. His appendix was inflamed and he needed surgery to remove it." The doctor told them, "He'll be in his room in about ten or fifteen. If he didn't get it removed, it could have been fatal. Has he been acting slightly differently lately?"

"Just a little. He hasn't eaten much the past few days." The female Signer responded. She let several tears run down her cheeks, but hastily wiped them away.

"And his abdomen was bothering him earlier." The former Dark Signer put him.

"Some symptoms of an inflamed appendix." The doctor commented, "After he's out of surgery Mrs. Fudo, I'd like to keep him here for a couple of days to make sure he's all right. If that's all right with you."

"Of course." Akiza responded.

"And for the next couple weeks, make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous and I suggest he doesn't have anything too hard on his pallet. Just give him some easy foods for the next couple of weeks. And just some broth for the next couple of days.

"All right." She replied, "Is it all right if our daughter and I stay with him tonight?"

"Sure." The doctor told her as he began to leave, "He'll be in room 216."

The psychic turned towards her fellow Signer then the former Dark Signer, "Thank you guys for staying with Yusei when he was down and with us while he was in surgery, but you two should get going. You have families waiting for you. I'll let you know how he is tomorrow."

"All right." The two responded and began to leave. Kalin put a hand on her shoulder just before he left.

"I'm glad he's all right. And that I was able to be here for both of you." He said, "I know he'd do the same for me. Or anyone. You're both really lucky to have him, ya know."

"Yeah, but when things like this happen, I don't know what think." She responded, "I'm glad he had you and Crow to help him."

The other man simply nodded, "I best get going. I'll see you two later."

"All right." Akiza responded for both of them and watched as the ice-blue-haired duelist walked out of the hospital. She looked at Copper, whose eyes had brightened from hearing her father would be all right, "Let's go find daddy."

The dark-haired girl nodded, smiling brightly. The female Signer led them up to the second floor and down the first corridor to the Dragon Head Signer's room. Yusei was sleeping peacefully on his back, breathing softly. A couple of chairs were by his bed. She went over to them and sat close to her husband, still keeping Copper close. She yawned a little, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you tired, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, mommy." The dark-haired responded.

"Get some rest then. I'll wake you when daddy wakes up." She told her daughter softly.

"Okay." The little girl complied, lying down on the chair next to her mother and lying her head down in her lap. She fell asleep quickly as her mother began to stroke her hair gently. The female Signer brushed away the tears still on her daughter's face before gently taking the hand resting at Yusei's side.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Stardust." She whispered to him, though he couldn't hear her, "I love you."

_**The Following Morning**_

Akiza yawned as the morning became midmorning. She hadn't slept one ounce. She wanted Yusei to wake up, so bad. She was a bit jealous of both him and their daughter. Both were asleep comfortable. The psychic made a mental note to call Dove and have Crow drop her off over there when she was about ready to leave the hospital. She didn't want to take a chance with being tired while driving.

The female Signer felt her daughter stir in her lap as she woke up. She continued to stroke Copper's hair as the little girl woke up. The dark-haired girl yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. She sat up slowly and stiffly. She looked sleepily at her mother and then to her father then to her mother again.

"Daddy's still not awake." She pouted.

"No, not yet, baby." Akiza told her softly, yawning again, "But he'll be up soon."

Copper seemed to notice her mother's hand in her father's, "Mommy? Are you worried?"

The redhead shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand a little, "No. Just relieved."

They waited for several minutes in silence; Copper didn't want silence. But what could she say to her mother at the moment? Then, finally, the dark-haired Signer's eyes twitched a little before they slowly opened. He looked over at his wife and daughter, who both had obvious relief on their faces. His abdomen felt a little sore and he felt Akiza's hand in his.

Where was he? What happened? He wasn't exactly sure at first. But then he remembered the pain he had been in when he had passed out. He looked at his surroundings and figured he was in the hospital. He was definitely going to get an earful about being careful and not to worry his loved ones. Copper smiled at him brightly, relieved.

"Daddy, you're up!" she exclaimed in delight getting from her chair and gently hugging his arm.

"Hey, baby." He greeted softly. She had tears beginning to form in her little eyes.

"D-Daddy, you scared us." She stuttered slightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Yusei reached over with the arm she wasn't clinging to and gently rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, Cyli. I wished I didn't scare you." He looked at his wife, who was wearing a neutral expression, "And same goes for you, Akiza. I'm sorry."

"I really outta slap you for making us worry like that," she told him, "but I can't. I'm too glad that you're all right to be mad at you."

He gently squeezed her hand that was still in his, "I really am sorry. What exactly happened?"

"Your appendix was inflamed. You were in surgery to remove it."

"Oh." He responded, unsure of what to say, "I promise to make this up to both of you."

"You don't have to make this up to me, daddy." The little girl told him, looking him in the eyes, "Just don't scare us like that again. Please."

The dark-haired Signer brushed her tears and slowly sat up, feeling sore in his abdomen. He swiftly picked his daughter up, setting her in his lap. Yusei stroked her cheek, keeping her close. He pressed his cheek against hers.

"I won't scare either of you like this again. I promise." He told her. Copper smiled brightly at him and hugged him a little tightly. Akiza simply just tightened her grip on her husband's hand, "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, daddy." The dark-haired girl told him and kissed his cheek. Akiza leaned over and light placed a kiss on his lips.

"Although you can worry us crazy sometimes, we'll always love you, Stardust."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Did I also mention I was a bit bored when I finished this, this morning?

Copper: No.

AnimeKiwi369: Well I was. And I was tired.

Copper: This was kinda random.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I know.

Copper: I still liked it.

AnimeKiwi369: I understand if you didn't-Wait! You. Like. It?

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Well I wasn't expecting that.

Copper: Hey!

AnimeKiwi369: I would really appreciate reviews. So please review and please be kind in reviewing. ^^ Also, I have updated my profile and REMINISCENCES will be updated hopefully tomorrow.


End file.
